Prostibulo
by Naomy
Summary: Chapter 6 up! pidieron que siguiera? pos sigo xDDD cambie de opinion y mil disculpas
1. Prologo

Una historia muy hentai asi q si no son menores de 15 años pueden leerlo, una cosa los menores no lean esto porfavor, si lo van a leer x favor pidanle autorizacion a sus padres es bajo riesgo, este fic daña la imagen de: Kagome, Sango y Rin…pero no se preocupen hare escenas lemon, con sus respectivas parejas una cosa abra tbn yuri.

Estaban en un prostibulo las 3 mejores chicas en el prostibulo, Kagome Sango y Rin las 3 sin familia y sin saber se convertieron en guarras: Kagome vestia un top trasparente que se le veian sus senos unas botas de takon alto desde las rodillas, y una falda bn cortita azul el pelo suelto, Sango vestia un traje bn bn corto q se le veian un poko las nalgas no tenia bragas puestas con zapatillas de takon alto y el pelo suelto y Rin llevaba una falda ams corta q la de Kagome se le veian casi todas sus nalgas y un poko su vagina, la kmisa era como un brasier pero bastante pequeño para q se vieran sus definidos pechos zapatillas de takon alto y el pelo amarrado en una coleta

-creen q vengan clientes?-dijo Kagome

-ojala…me quiero devirter un poko ustedes no chikas?-dijo Sango

-claro-dijo Rin empezandose a excitar

Depronto bajaron 3 chikos buskando servicio, asi que estas 3 guarras no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y empezaron a coquetearle, Kagome se sentaba abria las piernas y como no llevaba bragas se empezaba a meter el dedo en el clitoris hacienda que los chikos se excitaran, Sango se bajaba su traje y empezo a masajear sus senos hacienda que se pudieran duros como piedra hacienda que a los chicos cada vez mas se le parara el pene, Rin empezaba a meterse el dedo en la boka chupandoselo como si fuera un pene, los chicos no aguantaron mas y se las llevaron a una habitacion

Los 3 chicos se kitaron la ropa rapidamente, las chicas isieron lo mismo los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para darle a las 3 mucho placer, uno de los chicos empezo a acariciarle el clitoris a Kagome y ella gemia de placer otro de los chicos le chupaba las tetas y las mordia las lambia hacienda que esta se excitara aun mas, el ultimo se los chicos se lo empezo a penetrar x el culo haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer

Porfavoooorrr!!!!!!!mas durooooooo!!!!!ahhhhh siiii no pareeen!!!!-decia Kagome tan excitada hazta que llego su primer orgasmo

El chico que se lo penetraba x el culo izo que ella se pusiera en cuatro patas el la agarro de la cintura y empezo a aumentar la velocidad, ella no se quedaba atras pues tambien iva a ese mismo paso, el chico que le acariciaba el clitoris se arodillo y empezo a comerle el coño, esta se retrocedia de placer le estaban dando placer x todos lados, el chico que le masajeaba las tetas puso su pene entre las tetas y empezo a hacerse una paja, el chico que s elo penetraba x el culo se corrio dentro de ella, el otro chico el abrio el rotito del clitoris y le metio la lengua la empezaba a meter y a sakar hacienda que llegara otro orgasmo hicieron a Kagome acostarse en el piso ella cojia dos penes y empezo a hacer un movimiento de sube y baja hacienda que los chicos gimieran de placer, el otro chico se sento encima de ella y le metio el pene en la boka ella le metio la lengua x el roto mordia y lamia ese manjar que estaba en su boka, esta cogio los huevos de los otros dos chicos y empezo a masajearlos.

Me corro!!!-dijo uno de los chicos y se corrio

Me voy a corer ahhh!!!-grito Kagome y se corrio, los otros 2 chicos tbn se corrieron ahora llegaria la verdadera diversion los otros 2 chicos se sentaron mientras que uno la penetro x la vagina muy bestial

Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! Mas rapidooo!!! Mas duroooo ahhh!!!!-decia Kagome gimiendo de placer

El chico la obedecio sakaba y metia haci seguia ambos gimiendo sin parar

Me sientes!!!!-dijo el chico-yo te siento!!!

Ahhh!!!-dijo Kagome habia llegado otro orgasmo

Los otros chicos tbn la penetraron haciendola gemir de placer se acabo le pagaron y fueron donde Sango asi siguieron haciendo sexo con Sango y con Rin les pagaron y se fueron

Que bien se siente..pero que se sentira hacerlo con una mujer-dijo Kagome que se vestia

Es muy facil-dijo Sango-hagamoslo las 3 asi experimentamos

Claro-dijo Rin-

Algo extravagante no? manden reviews si les gusto gracias


	2. Llegaran

Aqui otra parte de mi fic Prostibulo solo pido gracias a los que me mandarin sus reviews y claro que voy a seguir con la historia no la dejare a mitad con la condicion de que manden reviews para que me apoyen, Ahora digo esto e sun fic muy hentai menores de 18 años x favor no lo lean, si lo leen es bajo su riesgo sis us padres los cachan, no es asunto mio, si tienen de 17 a 15 años pueden leerlo bajo su riesgo, cierren la puerta con llave, asi andie espiara lo que leen gracias x sus reviews y espero que les guste este capitulo como ami que los ago para que se diviertan.

Despues de que las chicas aigan cumplido su labor, aun querian mas asi que decidieron hacer una cosa, harian el amor ellas 3, pero tendrian que cerrar con llaves xq si no las despedirian, asi hicieron cerraron la puerta con llave y como ya estaban desnudas empezaban a tocarse.

Kagome se arodillaba en el piso ante Sango, ella le comia el coño a esta haciendola gemir de placer, Rin le lamia las tetas a Sango se las chupaba besaba y mordia, haciendo a Sango retrocerse de placer, Kagome le seguia comiendo el coño, mientras le metia un dedo x el culo a esta, Sango no aguanto y se corrio, Kagome no el disgustaba el sabor de ese semen ella se lo trago, esta dejo de comerle el coño a su amiga y fue a donde Rin, le empezo a lamer last etas y a chuparselas, Rin gemia y gemia mientras que Sango se coloko detras de Rin la agarro x la cintura y empezo a moverse para que su vahina entrara x el culo de esta, Rin estaba muy excitada y pedia a gritos que siguieran haciedo eso, Kagome le habrio el clitoris y metio su lengua empezo a sakarla y a meterla haciendo que Rin siguiera gimiendo, cada vez fue mas rapido y ams rapido.

-Hay Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!-gritaba Rin le llego un orgasmo

Cambiaron de posicion ahora Sango era la que empezaba a comerle el coño, mientras que Kagome le metia la lengua x el culo sakando y metiendo, Rin se retrorcia de placer, Sango le abrio el clitoris y le metio el dedo, la vagina estaba muy jugosa y mojada, le metio otro dedo mas le costo un poko, sakaba y metia esos 2 dedos, Kagome sako la lengua y le metio dos dedos tbn sakando y metiendo, Rin gritaba sus nombres pornto iva a correrse tbn llegaria otro orgasmo, cada vez aumentaban mas la velocidad.

-Sangoooooooo Kagomeeeee!!!!-grito Rin, llego otro orgasmo y se corrio

Cambiaron de posicion, ahora harian gozar a Kagome, Rin le abrio el clitoris a esta y le metio la lengua. Metiendo y sakando como si fuera un pene, Sango le mordia las tetas, le metio 2 dedos en el culo y empezo a meter y a sakar, Kagome se retorcia de placer pronto iva a correrse.

-Hay me corroooo!!!-y haci paso Kagome se corrio, Rin se saboreo ese liquido jugoso.

Cambiaron de posicion, Rin se fue detras de Kagome haciendo que esta se pusiera en 4 patas, Rin abrio su vagina y trato de colokarla como si fuera un pene y se empezaba a mover, mientras que Sango se fue al frente la cojio x la cintura y se lo empezaba a meter como si fuera un pene x alfrente, cada vez aumentaba mas y mas, las 3 ivan a gritar de placer seguian y seguian, cada evz mas rapido hazta que las 3 gritaron.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!-gritaron las 3 a la vez se corrieron y llego un orgasmo mas cayeron rendidas al pizo, Sango encima de Kagome y Rin con una pierna encima de la vagina de Kagome, las 3 vaginas estaban llenas de liquido, x el cansancio se quedaron dormidas pero antes las 3 se besaron con passion y ahi kedaron completamente dormidas.

Espero que agan disfrutado este yuri, como lo disfrute yo escribiendolo jeje, reviews gracias x leer.


	3. Me estoy enamorando

Gracias deveras muchas gracias x su apoyo a todos los que me mandarin reviews ahora los contestare:

Chica misterio: si lo se ya van 2 que me dicen lo mismo, tienes razon si tienen la madurez suficiente pueden leerlo, en caso de que los lemons sean de Rin/Sesshomaru, Sango/Miroku y Kagome/Inuyasha no te preocupes asi van a hacer, lo demas no te digo xq tienes que leer el fic xD, y si asi van a hacer las parejas no te preocupes, tbn tratare de hacer una buena trama, no esto no va a caer en vulgaridad hago este fic solo xq casi nunca se ven besos en el anime y tampoco en el manga, solo me gusta que el amor valla mas alla y grax x tu apoyo y x tu review.

Chidori: jejje si se qe esta genial jeje, y claro no te preocupes lo seguire grax x tu apoyo y review.

Mika: claro que lo continuare x eso nit e preocupes, grax x tu apoyo y review.

0.0: sorry x dejarte impresionado xD lo se se que es muy fuerte no eres el unico que me lo ah dixo, que bueno que te alla gustado, de vdd ami no me gusta el yuri pero tenia ganas de escribir un yuri, claro que actualizare tan pornto que pueda, pronto comienzaran las clases y solo podre entrar fines de semana, lo otro no ocntestare xD pronto sera el final de este fic ya que no tengo tanta suerte con los fics largos, grax x tu apoyo y review.

Lady Grayson: o.O no se que keristes decir con eso de la amdre xD, mmmm bueno alomejor esta rara no lo se, tampoko entendi esa parte que dijistes, jeje grax y claro que la continuare grax x tu apoyo y review.

Grax a todos ustedes x esos reviews, espero que sigan mandando muxos mas.

ADVERTENCIA: este cap tendra un poco de humor y tbn sera un songfic, no tendra lemon xq aki pasara algo, asi que si lo podran leer xD.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Las 3 amigas se levantaron, se saludaron y se dieron besos en la mejilla cada una se fue a bañar, pensando que ellas no querian seguir siendo guarras. Pero lo que ellas no se dieron cuenta fue que sus padres antes de morir eran millonarios, ellas 3 crecieron juntas se querian como hermanas hasta ayer, que hicieron el amor, pero se querian como hermanas, les dejaron una herencia a las 3,pero ellas del dolor se refugiaron en ese prostibulo para olvidar, ya lo olvidaron, y este dia ellas saldrian de ahi, a buscar su fortuna lo que les pertenece, pasaron 3 dias desde que ellas salieran del Prostibulo, lamentablemente a la unica que le dieron la herencia fue a Rin, pero ella tan Buena amiga que la dejaron vivir en su casa, casa no major dicho palacio xD, ahora las 3 deseaban ser modelos profesionales asi que no se ponian vestidos tan cortos peor se los ponian, llego una invitacion de otro palacio, esto solo para la alta clase, las 3 no pensaban ir temiendo que las delatarian como prostitutes, pero se animaron y fueron.

-que nos pondremos?-pregunto Sango

-deverdad no lo se, me igmagino que cosas de alta clase no se, x sierto Rin nos peinara y yo maquillare mientras sango escoje los mejores vestidos no n-n?-dijo Kagome ilucionada

-pues si o.O-dijo Rin

-ok escogere los vestidos n-n-dijo Sango

Haci Sango escogio los vestidos de las chicas, el de Rin era uno negro con brillo con un escote V en la espada y zapatillas negras, no tenia mangas pero si manguillos su peinado era un moño alto y 2 risos que salian de su cabello hacia abajo maquillaje leve, el de Kagome era uno que no tenia mangas ni nada azul oscuro con un poko de brillo una cortadura desde la rodilla para abajo en ambos lados y el pelo risado que le llegaba hazta la cintura maquillaje leve pero bonito zapatillas azules, y x ultimo el de sango tampoko tenia mangas ni manguillos pero cuando llegaba a las caderas se puzo un poko ancho el pelo suelto hazta la cintura maquillaje leve zapatillas blankas el color del traje era rojo.

-listas n-n-pregunto Sango

-listas!!!-dijeron ambas a coro

Sango iva conduciendo hazta que llegaron al palacio, se bajaron y casi todo el mundo las miraba entraron.

-cool-dijeron las 3 a la vez

Mientras q con otros chicos x ahi….

Inuyasha: odio esto como te odio ati Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: no te preocupes yo tbn te odio

Miroku: o vamos dejaran de una Buena vez eso?

Inuyasha: -.- ya callate pervertido

Miroku: aun soy virgen xD

Sesshomaru: si y en mi culo salen monos con alas no?

Inuyasha: cochino oO

Sesshomaru: no tiene nii novia

Inuyasha: x lomenos no soy cubito de hielo como tu

Miroku: -.-……valla que mamotaz hay ahi Oo

Inuyasha: aki? No creo…

Miroku: alla Oo –señalando a 3 señoritas-

-Haci es Miroku xD estaba mirando a Kagome Sango y Rin mientras que Inuyasha cacho y se estaba babeando x alguien xD mientras Sesshomaru de cada rato miraba de Reojo a alguien xD-

Kagome: me siento observada T-T

Rin: no t equivocas…

Sango: nos estan mirando….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cool no xD bueno hazta el proximo capitulo.


	4. Se conocieron

**Bueno ya volvi xD, acepto todo menos virus, una cosa se pueden ahorrar sus insultos xq me valen hongo a KiraraZero yo disfruto haciendo lo que me gusta si a usted no le gusta problema suyo hay chicos y chicas que les gusto mi fic y si a usted no le gusta no es mi problema yo me divierto haciendolo para los que me apoyan, bueno sigamos**

**Kagome: me siento observada T-T**

**Rin: no t equivocas…**

**Sango: nos estan mirando….**

**-**

**-Cuando se acaba la fiesta Rin y Sango se fueron al baño de mujeres, Kagome se quedo viendo algunas cosas cuando se tropezo con un chico Kagome callo ensima de el los otros 2 chico se escondieron a ver la escena-**

**Kagome: di…disculpe**

**-Feh! Te puedes salir- dice el chico**

**Kagome: que grosero! Como te llamas grosero**

**-Inuyasha y no sea idiota niñita tonta la proxima vez mire x donde camina- dijo el chico**

**Kagome: lo q me faltaba un grosero que no sabe tratar a las mujeres!**

**Inuyasha: Feh! Yo trato como yo kiera niña tonta**

**Kagome: Ja! Compermiso "señor groserias"**

**-Kagome se va donde estan las de+ se montan en la limosina y se van, Miroku y Sessho salen van donde Inuyasha para ver que paso-**

**Miroku: de veras que no sabes tratar a una mujer Inuyasha u.u**

**Inuyasha: feh! Es una niña tonta q no sabe x donde camina**

**Sesshomaru: siempre haz sido asi x eso no se te pega ni una mosca**

**Inuyasha: y ati qn se te pega con voz de idiota queriendo conquistar y no puede**

**Miroku: u.u Aquí el mas que sabe de mujeres soy yo –sonrisa conquistadora de Miroku todos los derechos reservados-**

**Sesshomaru: si y ami del pelo me salen mariposas diciendo "Miroku hazme tuya no aguanto mas!" idiota**

**Inuyasha: los dos apestan…**

**Sesshomaru: mas que tu no apesta nadie**

**Miroku: u.u ya callense y vamonos la limosina nos espera u.u**

**-Los chicos se montan en la limosina y van directo asu casa mientras que con las chicas ya en pijama en la casa de Rin-**

**Kagome pensando: ese chico que grosero! Si lo vuelvo a ver no dudare en darles sus pataditas…PERO XQ PIENSO EN EL! U.u mejor me duermo**

**-Nuestros chicos y chicas se acostaron sin saber los que le pasara mañana-**

**Termine no olviden dejar sus reviews!**


	5. Problemas

**Kagome pensando: ese chico que grosero! Si lo vuelvo a ver no dudare en darles sus pataditas…PERO XQ PIENSO EN EL! U.u mejor me duermo**

**Nuestros chicos y chicas se acostaron sin saber los que le pasara mañana-**

**Han pasado 3 meses de lo que ah ocurrido llegaron las clases nuestras chicas se inscribieron en una Universidad las 3 van en el mismo salon (N/A: El uniforme es como el de Kagome y el de los chicos como el de hoyo) de repente se les iso tarde en su primer dia de clases, la maestra Rivera las dejo afuera x llegar 12 minutos tarde las chicas bastante tristes se fueron al patio donde habia un arbol a esperar que pasara las 2 horas para ir a su otro salon de clases-**

**Rin: tuvimos mala suerte u.u**

**Kagome: si…pero mejor podemos platicar no nn**

**Sango: si!**

**-Empezaron a platicar y aparecieron sexymaru ejem disculpen Sesshomaru Miroku y Inuyasha-**

**Inuyasha y Kagome: TUU?**

**Rin: se conocen O.o?**

**Sango: parecen que si u.u**

**Inuyasha y Kagome empezaron a discutir (N/A: no soy responsable x el fuerte lenguaje O.o)**

**Kagome: XQ MEJOR NO TE LARGAS A JODER A OTRA PARTE!**

**Inuyasha: YO LLEGUE AQUÍ ESTE ES MI LUGAR ASI QUE TE LARGAS TU!**

**Kagome: OBLIGAME A SACARME!**

**Inuyasha: CON GUSTO!**

**Inuyasha la agarra a la fuerza en brazos se va con ella corriendo y la deja fuera de la universidad-**

**Inuyasha: JAJAJAJA TE OBLIGUE!**

**Kagome: VEN ACA MALDITO PERRO DESGRACIADO!**

**Empezaron a correr mientras que Rin Sango Sesshomaru y Miroku se els quedaban mirando con una gotita estilo anime-**

**Rin: infantiles…**

**Sango: locos…**

**Miroku: estupidos –dirigiendo mano a trasero de Sango xD-**

**Sango: Y IDIOTAS! –cachetada a Miroku marca registrada de Sango todos los derechos reservados en mi closet-**

**Sesshomaru: …**

**Rin: u.u**

**Rin respiro y grito muy fuerte: PUEDEN DEJARSE DE TONTERIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Casi todos se taparon los oidos menos Kagome que del susto se abrazo a Inuyasha-**

**Inuyasha sonrojado: …**

**xD después sigo**


	6. Nota leanla

**Bueno les queria decir q ya no trabajare con la historia, pero si alguien quiere seguirla leyendo aki les dejo mi email me dejan reviews para ver a kien voy a aceptar, les dare los capitulos x el msn, pero ya no lo seguire subiendo x ff gracias.**

**Att: Naomy**


	7. Eres mia

**Inuyasha sonrojado: …**

**-----**

**Pasaron dias, desde lo ocurrido, todo seguia igual, Inuyasha con Miroku exitandose cuando Kagome y Sango venian con esas minifaldas bastante cortas (Naomy: Oo)**

**Sesshomaru trataba de disimular, pero no podia evitar las miradas a las nalgas y senos de Rin (Naomy: Sess es hentai Oo? Sesshomaru: callate…) Kagome, Sango y Rin sabian, asi que decidieron calentarlos un poko, Las 3 se fueron afuera, ya que habian estudiantes rondando x la universidad, y no podian calentar a los demas, ya afuera Rin fue la que empezo a "calentar" a Sesshomaru, Se sento sensualmente en un carro, se acariciaba el cuello y los pexones, disimulando que tenia calor, mas se subio la falda y tenia unas bragas (Naomy:pantaletas pantys colales como ustedes le llamen xD) trasparentes, se le veia parte delantera de su vagina, Sesshomaru con los ojos abiertos O.O, decidio no hacer caso y se fue, Rin no se molesto, porlomenos la vio, ademas sonrio satisfecha, ya que sabia que lo habia exitado.**

**Sango por otra parte de la universidad, se sento en el pasto y se subio la falda se le veian las nalgas, como no habia nadie se kito la kmisa para coger un poko de viento, Miroku la vio, estaba exitado, tenia ganas de ir alli y penetrarla con fuerza, pero no, no podia, y después que le diria? Que fue un arranque, no no, el se controlaria, auque ganas no faltaban de ir a donde estaba ella.**

**Kagome se arreglo el pelo, sabia que Inuyasha la estaba mirando, asi que se levanto la falda, se oculto en un arbusto, keria acariciarse su vagina, asi que se kito las bragas, y se empezo a meter un dedo en la vagina, lo sakaba y lo entrada, con facilidad, Inuyasha la veia desde arriba, su pene se estaba levantando, tenia unas ganas de ir, penetrarselo x atrás x adelante chuparle, lamerle y acariciarle los senos, que cosas el no se imaginaba, mientras Kagome se metia ahora 2 dedos cada vez con mas fuerza y gemia mientras decia "Inuyasha" con placer, Inuyasha la escucho, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Inuyasha aparecio detrás de ella y le empezo a besar el cuello, ella gimio, sabia que lo exitaria, y ella le iva a enseñar, que no era inocente, si no una experta en la cama.**

**-Lo hacemos aquí…-pregunto dudoso Inuyasha**

**-si…nadie nos vera, esto esta lejos de la universidad y x aquí nadie pasa, confia en mi-Kagome le guiño el ojo y empezaron a besarse con pasion**

**Se besaban con pasion, introducian sus lenguas acariciandose, Inuyasha le arranco la kmisa a Kagome, se seguian besando, interrumpieron el beso para quitarse la ropa, ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, Kagome le pidio a Inuyasha que la lamiera, Inuyasha se sonrojo y le dijo rotundamente que no asi que Kagome le dijo**

**-Yo te enseñare que yo soy una experta en la cama, mi querido perrito-**

**Asi Kagome le agarro el pene y empezo a lamerlo, Inuyasha gemia no podia creerlo, que la Kagome que ama, fuera una experta, pero…como lo habia aprendido, eso lo averiguaria después, Kagome le lamia, le chupaba y tbn le acaricia el pene con pasion, mientras que Inuyasha trataba de no gemir, pero no aguantaba, ese placer que le daba su amante, era excitante, Inuyasha pronto se corrio en la boka de Kagome, esta se deleitaba con semejante paladar, se metio el pene de Inuyasha dentro de la boka y empezo a ser un movimiento de sube y baja mientras le acariciaba los testículos, Inuyasha se retorcia de placer….el tenia q vengarse, se vengaria pero asu debido tiempo, Inuyasha le cojio la cabeza y se la acaricia mientras ella seguia con el movimiento, Inuyasha no pudo mas y se corrio denuevo, ahora el turno era de el, se vengaria, si lo haria, cojio bruscamente a Kagome, el empezo a lamerle los senos, y a acariciarle la vagina, con la otra mano le acariciaba las nalgas, Kagome se mordia los labios, no keria gemir, pero pronto lo haria, Inuyasha le seguia lamiendo los pesones y los senos, con la mano con que le acariciaba la vagina le empezo a meter dos dedos y a sakarlos muy rapido, cosa que Kagome le encanto y empezo a gemir**

**-Ahhh…Inuyasha….Ahhhh….sigue….sigue…no pares….ahhh-**

**A Inuyasha le encantaba que dijera su nombre, y mas con esa voz de exitada, rogandole, pidiendole que le diera mas placer, el lo haria, la complaceria, Inuyasha siguió cada vez mas rapido y mas rapido hazta que Kagome se corrio, el sako los dedos y se los chupo, deleitandose de ese sabor, de su amante, bajo la kveza hazta su vagina y le introdujo la lengua, la sakaba y la metia, la sakaba y la metia, con un ritmo de lento a rapido, Kagome se retorcia de placer, tenia que correrse, ya no lo soportaba, ya queria sentir el pene de su amante dentro de ella, asi que se corrio y le dijo a Inuyasha**

**-Inuyasha, porfavor penetrame no aguanto….-**

**Asi la keria ver, Inuyasha sonrio placidamente, ella le rogaba, le suplicaba que la iziera suya, y lo haria, seria suya y de nadie mas, asi que la agarro de las nalgas y primero se lo penetro x detrás, Inuyasha le pidio a Kagome que se moviera para que penetrara mas, Kagome junto a Inuyasha se empezaron a mover, cada vez entraba con mas fuerza, ambos gemian y susurraban y gritaban, Inuyasha se iva a correr, pero el no keria correrse, asi que salio la izo treparse en su pecho y se lo penetro bruscamente en la vagina, Kagome grito muy duro, a Inuyasha no le preocupo y le seguia penetrando bruscamente, Kagome puso alrededor sus piernas en la cintura de Inuyasha para que entrara mas la penetración, asi siguieron, hazta que ambos se corrieron y quedaron exhaustos en el pasto**

**-Te amo Inuyasha-**

**-Y yo ati Kagome-**

**Se dieron un beso, se abrazon, y se kedaron dormidos, pero Inuyasha tenia el presentimiento de que su Kagome no era virgen…pero no le dio importancia y siguió durmiendo**

**Adelantos del proximo capitulo**

**-Eres una prostituta!-le da una cachetada**

**-Eres un tonto, no lo sabias?-**

**-LO VOY A MATAR!-**

**-No t podia tokar….-**


	8. Desgracia

_**Pasaron algunas semanas desde lo sucesido, Inuyasha y Kagome se pasaban faltando a clases, ellos preferian hacer el amor, que estar en la Universidad.**_

_**-Valla….ya va una semana con 4 dias que no vienen a la universidad, los van a reprobar-dijo Rin**_

_**-….-Sesshomaru como siempre callado**_

_**-mmmm…creo que la llamare al celular-**_

_**Sango marco el numero de Kagome, pero en vez de Kagome contestarle le contesto Inuyasha. (pondre comillas para el q esta hablando x fono q es Inuyasha, si lo dejo normal sin comillas es Sango la que habla)**_

"_**-Alo?-"**_

_**-Inuyasha?-**_

"_**-Quien demonios habla-"**_

_**-Sango…Kagome esta ahí-**_

"_**-No-"**_

_**-Y tu q haces con su celular-**_

"_**-Y ati q t importa-"**_

_**-Como q q me importa?-**_

"_**-Yo te cuelgo-"**_

_**Efectivamente, Inuyasha habia colgado, Sango precintio algo, pero prefirio dejar ese pensamiento atrás**_

_**-Kagome no esta…vamonos después ire asu casa-dijo Sango**_

_**-Ok…-dijeron Sess, Rin y Miroku**_

_**Inuyasha y Kagome se despidieron con un beso, Kagome se fue asu casa, lo estaba esperando uno de sus clientes, que auque no queria ser mas prostituta, el le pagaba muy bien, asi que no podia desaprovechar, y ahí empezaron a ser el amor.**_

**_Inuyasha fue a la casa de Kagome, a verla, cuando entro asu cuarto vio asu Kagome haciendo el amor con otro hombre._**

_**-Ka…Kagome?-**_

_**Kagome abrio los ojos, el amor de su vida la habia descubrido**_

_**-Inuyasha…no es como tu piensas…-**_

_**-Ja…inepto eres un tonto no lo sabias? Ella es una prostituta-**_

_**-Kagome…tu…tu eres una pros…prostituta?-**_

_**-No inuyasha! No es como tu piensas no es asi!- Kagome se envuelve en la sabana y va donde Inuyasha**_

_**-Sabes que...Eres una prostituta!-le pega una cachetada**_

_**-Inu..Inuyasha….-**_

_**-No me vuelvas a hablar jamas!NI TE ATREVAS A DECIR MI NOMBRE MALDITA PROSTITUTA!-**_

_**Inuyasha se va muuuuy enojado, mientras que el otro tipo le restriega en la cara**_

_**-Jajjajaja prostituta, te kedastes sin el pan y sin el queso jajajajaja-**_

_**Kagome le pega una buena cachetada y lo vota como un perro de la habitación, se echa a la cama a llorar y a decir una y otra vez con las lagrimas amargas que salen de sus ojos…"Inuyasha"**_

_**Pasa una semana, Inuyasha va a la escuela, pero Kagome no, según Sango que va asu casa, esta en una depresion profunda, que se pasa metida en su habitación, y ah rebajado como algunos 4 kilos, Miroku esta apenado x la situación al que Rin, a Sesshomaru solo le importa que Rin sea su mujer, y a Inuyasha no le gustaba que le hablaran de ella.**_

_**Kagome le dijo a Sango, que Inuyasha la golpeo, recordo eso y fue donde Inuyasha y le dio sonora bofetada**_

_**-QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU PARA PEGARLE ASI A KAGOME AH! DIME MALDITO DIMEE!-**_

_**-NO TE METAS EN ASUNTOS QUE NO TE IMPORTAN!-**_

_**-SI ME METO ES MI AMIGA MALDITO BASTARDO, TE DEJARE SIN EL NIÑO PARA QUE NO VUELVAS A PENETRAR A UNA MUJER EN TU VIDA ME OISTES!-**_

_**-SI PUEDES MALDITA PROSTITUTA!-**_

_**Eso le llego muy profundo a Sango, no le gustaba que le recordaran que se estuvo que acostar con un monton de hombres, para ganarse el pan de cada dia, solo bajo la cabeza.**_

_**-AHORA TE HACES LA SANTA NO MALDITA PUTA!-**_

_**Se sono otra sonora bofetada en la cara de Inuyasha, Inuyasha no tolero y la agarro del cuello y la alzo y le dijo friamente**_

_**-NO ME VUELVAS A PEGAR EN TU VIDA!-**_

_**Inuyasha dejo caer tan bruscamente a Sango, que Sango se golpeo la cabeza y callo al suelo sangrando, a Inuyasha le importaron 3 carajos y se fue, rapidamente una chica que vio todo llamo a Rin y le dijo lo que paso.**_

_**-Oh oh…-**_

_**Rin se fue corriendo a buscar a Miroku al salon, interrumpiendo al profesor gritando como una loka y llorando**_

_**-MIROKUUUUUUU! SANGO ESTA SANGRANDO!-dijo Rin desesperada y llorando**_

_**-QUE DIJISTES!-Miroku salio como una bala a buscar a Sango, Sesshomaru lo siguió y los estudiantes se quedaron mirando a Sango, Miroku llego y cojio a Sango en brazos, Rin le dijo**_

_**-Fue Inuyasha…-**_

_**Miroku abrio los ojos, su mejor amigo, que sabia que esa era la mujer que el amaba…la golpeo….Miroku grito llorando**_

_**-LO VOY A MATAR!-**_

_**Sesshomaru llego y vio…solamente dijo estas palabras….**_

_**-No t podia tokar…es devil para semejante golpe….-**_

_**Rin lloraba y lloraba, primero Kagome ahora Sango, que le pasaria a ella entonces….Sesshomaru la abrazo y trato de consolarla, al igual que Inuyasha, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, Miroku se fue con Sango en brazos para un hospital, llorando repitiendo "Inuyasha si te encuentro no viviras maldito infeliz"**_

**_Llamaron a Kagome, Kagome auque tenia deprecion se puso la primera ropa que vio se puso lentes oscuros y se fue corriendo al hospital, ya que quedaba cerca de su casa, Los doctores le dijeron a Miroku que es posible que no sobreviva, Miroku se puso de rodillas y dijo "Inuyasha….si ella muere….te matare….te dejare sin el niño….para que no tengas familia maldito desgraciado…."_**

_**Kagome llego, empezo a llorar, habia sido culpa de ella, todo lo que habia pasado….juraria que lo mataria….auque fuera el amor de su vida…lo juraria.**_

_**Esenas del siguiente capitulo:**_

_**Saka un cuchillo y se lo pone en el cuello-YO TE AMABA!-**_

_**-MIROKU NO LO AGAS!-**_

_**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**_

_**-Deacuerdo, lo hare mi querida Kikyo-**_


	9. Error

_**Pasaron semanas desde lo ocurrido, Kagome aun seguia metida en su habitacion, en su soledad, en su…desgracia, Rin la llamo, le dijo que Miroku estaba molesto, loko, apunto de matar a Inuyasha por lo que hizo, Kagome recordo que el fue el que le hizo eso asu amiga, el lo pagaria, muuuuuuuuuuuy caro.**_

_**Kagome se vistio con lo que encontro, y se vistio a buscar a Sango, estaba mejor, el doctor era un exagerado, le dio de alta y la fue a buscar, le conto todo, que Miroku se puso a llorar dias enteros, casi no dormia, tenia los ojos rojos y con orejeras, Sango se preocupo pero tbn sonrio, el monje pervertido…se precupaba x ella, pero ella le diria la verdad, le diria que era una..prostituta.**_

**_Ambas llegaron y salieron corriendo, Sango acababa de slair del hospital y no podia correr mucho, le dolia la cabeza, pero la alcanzo y media universidad viendo lo de Miroku y Inuyasha algunos estudiantes decian_**

_**-Los mejores amigos peleando?-**_

_**-Por quien pelearan-**_

_**-Valla que peleen x mi-**_

_**-Que idiotas desperdiciando el tiempo-**_

_**Miroku le reclamaba a Inuyasha xq lo hizo, que el sabia que esa era la mujer de su vida, la que el amaba, que xq lo hizo, y otras reclamaciones, mientras Inuyasha sentia una punzada en el corazon, el actuo mal sabia que lo habia echo, pero ahora tenia que pagar el precio x sus actos.**_

**_Mientras en otra parte estaba Kikyo Samara, la fria, la inteligente, que conseguia todo lo que se proponia, y lo que se proponia era tener a un chico de cabello blanco, tan frio como ella (mmmm No es inuyasha xDDDD) le pago a un chico que se llamaba Naraku Onigumo, para q le trajera a semejante chico a sus pies._**

_**-Espero que lo cumplas…-decia Kikyo como siempre con su mirada melancolica y triste, mezclada con frialdad y rencor**_

_**-Deacuerdo, lo hare mi querida Kikyo-**_

_**Naraku desaparecio, x donde mismo vino, dejando a Kikyo sonriendo, pero ella sabia, que si el no cumplia, le iria mal, muuuy mal.**_

_**Sango y Kagome miraban, Rin llego corriendo con Sesshomaru, no le no sabia nadie era que Kagome tenia un plan con Miroku, que pronto, todos verian, y asi Inuyasha jamas se volviera a meter con ella, ni con sus amigas, nunca mas.**_

_**-Yo se que eres un terco, que ninguna de mis palabras te afectan pero….te dire, si Sango muere, te las veras mal muuuy mal….-Miroku se fue muy enojado sin darse cuenta de que Sango estaba, pero tenia en mente, lo q iva a sufrir Inuyasha con el plan de Kagome.**_

_**Kagome va donde Inuyasha y le pega una semejante bofetada, todo el mundo se keda O.O, pero algo inesperado paso.**_

_**Kagome saka un cuchillo y se lo pone en el cuello- YO TE AMABA!-**_

_**Sango con Rin se kedaron O.O como el resto de la universidad, Kagome se pensaba matar? **_

_**Miroku aparecio con un cuchillo pero ollo la voz de su amada Sango diciendole**_

_**-MIROKU NO LO AGAS!-**_

_**Miroku no le pudo hacer caso, auque estaba feliz, su corazon brincaba de alegria, pero tenia que seguir con el plan, Sesshomaru estaba viendo, no podia dejar que mataran a Inuyasha, x la sencilla razon de a quien molestaria, y joderia, con quien jugaria domino, con quien molestaria a Miroku, no podia asi que se paro alfrente de Miroku y le dijo friamente**_

_**-Si eres hombre, hazlo-**_

_**Rin vio que Miroku le iva a clavar el cuchillo a Sesshomaru y se tiro encima de Sesshomaru diciendo**_

_**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**_

_**Ambos cayeron, Rin llorando, y Sesshomaru abrazandola mientras que Miroku corre a abrazar a Sango diciendo si la perdonaba y ect, Kagome solo miro a Inuyasha y se fue, pero antes Inuyasha la agarro x el brazos y le planto un beso, Kagome forcejeaba para soltarse, pero no pudo, su amor era mas grande que su orgullo (al contrario de Inu xD).**_

_**Escenas del proximo capitulo:**_

_**-Te amo…-**_

_**-QUE HACES AQUÍ KIKYO!-**_

_**-Quiero hacer el amor contigo…-**_

_**-Lo hare…-**_


	10. Ilusion

Grax x su apoyo! No puedo creerlo casi llego a los 50! Siii xDDD weno seguimos con el cap

_Letras en cursiva son Flash Back_

Al otro dia, todo estaba mas tranquilo, como siempre Inuyasha y Kagome peleando, Miroku con sus tocadas de trasero y Sango pegandole, Sesshomaru mas frio que una escarcha, Rin tratando de ganar su atencion hablandole, cada uno en sus salones correspondientes, en el salon de Sesshomaru, presentaron a una nueva alumna en el semestre, llamada Kikyo Shirugi, Sesshomaru se quedo asi O.O creia que esa chica habia muerto, pero no….maldesia, tenia que estar en su salon, ahora tendria que aguantarsela, porlomenos la clase de Calculo, no se la tendria que aguantar todo el dia, como hace 10 años atras…..y mas le repugnaba el beso que le dio….

Flash Back-

Olle Sess pasame el libro!-

No tengo que pasarte nada…-

No seas tan iceberg!-

No te incumbe-

u.u Cuando cambiaras ah Sesshy?-

Cuando salgan monos de tu culo, ahora quieres dejarme en paz Kikyo?-

Ok Sesshy- ahi rapido Kikyo le planto un beso y se fue corriendo

Voy a vomitar….-

Fin Flash Back-

Cada vez que recordaba eso le daban ganas de ir al baño y vomitar, le daba asco esa niña, ahora, tendria que soportarla, y tratar de mantener sus emociones, para no hacerle algo a esa niña insoportable.

Daba el recreo, salieron las mejores amigas a pasear, no tenian tanta hambre para ir a comprar comida, Sesshomaru salio, tratando de que Kikyo ni lo viera, pero lamentablemente no pudo y ella lo vio asi que fue donde el y le dijo

Hola Sesshy-dijo Kikyo en tono sarcastico

QUE HACES AQUI KIKYO!-

Lo mismo que tu estudiar, ademas no me extrañastes?-dijo Kikyo denuevo sarcásticamente

No, para nada, yo keria que desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra, pero parece que tienes mas vidas que un gato-

Mmmmmm, como digas querido Sesshy, bueno nos vemos querido-dijo Kikyo mientras se iva

Primero no soy tu querido, no me digas Sesshy, y ojala te mueras-dijo Sesshomaru mientras daba la vuelta y se iva

Inuyasha miro todo de lejos con Miroku, se estaba riendo a carcajadas

Quien diria, la molestosa de Kikyo, a vuelto x Sesshomaru, jajajajjajajajaj!xDDD-

Mmmmm…-Miroku estaba pensando en cosas pervertidas, como en tener a Sango en su cama, besarla como nunca, y esas cosas, hazta que Inuyasha le dio en la cabeza

Despierta hentai-dijo Inuyasha en tono sarcastico

u.u Ok Ok-

En q estabas pensando hentai?-

En nada ¬¬-

Ok ok ¬¬-

Después del recreo volvieron a las clases, Sesshomaru estaba contento auque no lo mostrara ya que no tenia que soportar a Kikyo, a Inuyasha y a Kagome le tokaba esa clase juntos, se daban miradas, a veces de odio, a veces de amor, y tbn de pasion.

Sango estaba sola, la clase era tan aburrida que se estaba durmiendo, de veras que esta en vez de ser clase, para ella era hora de dormir.

A Miroku le toko con Rin, pero el solo pensaba en Sango y Rin en Sesshomaru, ni atendian a la clase, solo pensaban en sus amores.

Dio la hora de salida, cada uno x su lado Miroku llamo a Sango, ambos se alejaron para hablar de algo

Sango necesito decirte algo…-dijo Miroku preocupado

Digame-

Como le digo a la chica que me gusta que la amo?-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el brazo, Sango sintio una punzada en su corazon, sabiendo que el hombre que ella ama, no le corresponde….pero tenia que ayudarlo…por mas que le doliera…era su amigo…

Pu…pues….diciendole, mirandola a los ojos….es lo mas que puedes hacer Miroku….-le dijo Sango deprimida

O…Ok….Sango…-

Digame….-

Te amo….-

Sango se quedo en shock, era por practicar o era de verdad, ella no sabia pero sintio una felicidad tan grande que lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Miroku le correspondio el abrazo y Sango le pregunto

Es verdad lo que me dijo…o eran mentiras…..?-

No Sango…no son mentiras…yo a usted la amo-

Lo unico que izo Sango fue besarlo, besarlo con todas sus fuerzas, amor y pasion, Miroku izo lo mismo y Sango el dijo…

Quiero que me agas el amor…-

Lo hare…-

Proximo cap lemon! Mir/San mandenme reviews! Gracias!


End file.
